


One Last Job

by Lady_Starhawk



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Starhawk/pseuds/Lady_Starhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot has joined with the Saints of South Boston. It was only a matter of time before his past and his present collided. Future!Fic. Boondock Saints/Leverage crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: One Last Job

Author: Lady Starhawk

Summary: Future Fic. Eliot's past and present collide. Boondock Saints/Leverage crossover.

Notes: Thanks to SuperShineyGirl for the inspiration (this is her fault) and WinchesterWench for the read through.

 

"I know this guy, he's a nasty son of a bitch." Eliot said as he checked the 9mm again and slid it into his shoulder holster.

"That may be, but he's next on the hit parade," Murphy smiled as he finished his beer.

"You have a history with him?" Connor asked, tossing his empty bottle into the recycling bin.

"Who doesn't Spencer have a past with?" Murphy laughed.

"True." Eliot got a bit of a far away look in his eyes, "But I worked with him for a long time."

"You respect him." Connor stood and put a hand on Eliot's arm.

"I did once. Almost would have called him a friend, but he changed. It was slow and we almost missed it, but he got a taste for power, and it made him want more. He started doing whatever he could in order to gain that power. He got a lot of good people hurt." Eliot shuddered, "Made me do things that I vowed to never do again."

"That why you send most of your cut away?" Connor asked handing Murphy his gun.

"Yeah. They need it more than I do after all that happened. Medical Insurance only goes so far, and without being able to work anymore, it's been tough on them."

Murphy slid on his coat and slung his bag over his shoulder, "You'll feel better once this is done."

Connor nodded, "He's been a thorn in your side for far too long, it's time to take him out."

Eliot slid on his own coat and sighed, "I had hoped that after being locked up he would have changed his ways, but it seemed to make him even more power hungry and ruthless."

Murphy slapped Connor on the back as he put an arm around him, "Yeah, because prison changed us so drastically." Connor chuckled and smacked his brother in the face.

"Good point."

Connor side-stepped his brother and moved towards Eliot with a serious look back on his face, "He may have started with good intentions, but now he's just getting good people hurt. It's time for him to meet the Saints."

Eliot closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Yeah, it's time for Nathan Ford to pay for what he's done."

The twins grabbed their rosaries on their way out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot has joined with the Saints of South Boston. It was only a matter of time before his past and his present collided. Future!Fic. Boondock Saints/Leverage crossover.

Title: One Last Job

Author: Lady Starhawk

Summary: Future Fic. Eliot's past and present collide. Boondock Saints/Leverage crossover.

Notes: Thanks to SuperShineyGirl for the inspiration (this is her fault) and WinchesterWench for the read through.

 

Hardison put his hand up to Nate's chest. He didn't use any force, yet, but he needed to get his point across to the Mastermind. "Not.Gonna.Happen"

Nate tried to dodge around the hacker, but Hardison was too fast for him. "I need to get in there. She's hurt."

Hardison lowered his voice and added as much ice as he could, "If I have anything to say about it you won't get near them ever again."

"It's not your choice though, is it?" Nate stood up straighter, "It's your fault that this happened, if you had been doing your job..."

Hardison scoffed at that. Nate was drunk, again. Not at all surprising though, he was drunk almost all the time now, either on booze, or control. "I did my job. I had the cameras and the security system and the communications under control. We gathered too little intel too quickly for a job on that scale. Ain't my fault he had a backup security system for his personal office that wasn't indicated in anything we had time to gather in the whole 12 hours you gave us."

Nate opened his mouth to speak but Hardison shook his head and continued, "Eliot told you how dangerous the mark was, that he wasn't above torturing women to get what he wants. He told you how we needed to play this, and you ignored him. He told you he would be out of position and unable to help them if things went badly, and with this guy they tend to go badly for people going against him. You brushed Eliot off like you always do. You know what happened next? Exactly what Eliot said was gonna happen. The mark didn't fall for it, did he Nate?"

Nate tried to shove past Hardison again. Alec took initiative and slammed Nate into the wall opposite from where they had been standing; he put just enough pressure on the older man to keep him in place, but not enough to actually hurt him. He didn't trust himself to stop once he started down that path.

"He tortured Sophie and had Parker's repelling line cut."

"But they're going to be okay, Hardison. Everything worked out just fine, there's no need to overreact."

"Over-?" Hardison Sputtered, "Overreact? Seriously? Parker fell 3 stories to the concrete." He shook his head, "Sophie was tortured for almost an hour before Eliot managed to fight his way to her. An ho-ur." Hardison looked Nate square in the eye, and leaned on him for emphasis. "Eliot got shot 3 times during the rescue and had to grab a gun himself to do it. You know how much he hates guns, but things went so far off the rails he had absolutely no choice."

"Hardison-" Nate started, but a voice stopped him from saying anything more.

"Alec?" A voice behind Hardison asked timidly.

He didn't release Nate, but tried to lighten his tone. "Yes?"

"Is everything alright?"

Hardison got a glint of mischief in his eyes as he turned to the nurse; "My wife and her family have restraining orders out against this man. I would appreciate it very much if you would have security escort Mister Ford off the premises."

"Of course, I'll make the call immediately. I came out to tell you that she is asking for you." She motioned to the door behind her.

He smiled warmly at the nurse. "Thanks Cindy." He turned back to Nate, and his eyes were cold again; "If you contact any of them again I will hunt you down. This is the end Nate, you go your way, we go ours."

"You're doing a pretty good Eliot impression there Hardison, looking to get into hitting?"

Alec took a deep breath, he knew Nate was lashing out, trying to wear him down to guilt him back into line. Unfortunately for Nate, it wasn't going to work this time. "I had to learn a whole extra bag of tricks to keep up with your crazy plans."

"Was it so bad?" Nate relaxed against the wall and Hardison let the man go and merely stood between Nate and the ward.

"Not at first. You were in it for the right reasons. You were always an arrogant bastard, but your heart was in the right place. Over time things changed. You demanded more and more from us, stopped listening to our opinions, and lost yourself in winning. You became more about hurting the bad guys than helping people. Taking the powerful down became the motivation, and yes, we helped people along the way, but that wasn't the point for you anymore, was it? You took advantage of our skills, ignored our warnings, and people got hurt because of it."

Alec started to pace, "Parker may never walk again. Did they tell you that?" Nate paled, "Guess not. Sophie has memory loss and major head injuries. Eliot's still in the ICU and they aren't entirely sure he's going to survive."

"They're all tough, they'll be fine." Nate shrugged, "It wasn't one of my better plans, but it will go better the next time."

Hardison sighed and rubbed a hand down his face, "There won't be a next time Nate. That's what I am trying to tell you. We had a good run, helped a lot of people, made a lot of enemies, but it's time to stop."

"But we're a family." Nate didn't believe that they wanted to stop helping people, stop working as a team.

"We haven't been a family for a long time Nate. It may have been like that once, but somewhere along the way we became your employees. Keeping secrets, barking impossible orders, and expecting miracles on a daily basis? That stuff may work on TV, but this is real life. As much as you might think you're immortal, your family is made up of people, and we're done." Hardison nodded at the security guards as they came down the hall.

"Sure we were spread a little thin, and the timeline was a little tight, but it had to be done quickly because the lawsuit was going to be concluded in less than a week and we needed to have the evidence to take the company down. I explained that all to you when we made the plan."

"When who-?" Hardison rounded on Nate, "When who made the plan?" He scoffed, "There was no we in that plan. We went along with it, like we always do, because of the victim. And now your family are paying the price for that."

"But Hardison-"

Hardison turned his back on Nate and smiled at the uniformed security officers. "Gentlemen, my family has an order of protection out against Mister Ford here, I would appreciate it if he were escorted off the premises and not allowed near us as we recover from our ordeal."

"Of course Mr. Hardison." One of the men walked up to Nate, "Please come with us, Mister Ford."

"Look officers, this gentleman is unwell, he received a blow to the head and isn't thinking clearly. He has been working for me for years, and-"

"Let me stop you right there." The man held up his hand to stop Nate's excuses, "Mister Hardison was medically cleared and has been a perfect gentleman since arriving here with his family. Once we get down to the security desk we can call the police and ask about the protection order. But we can't be disrupting the floor, so I am going to ask you nicely, once again, to come with us." The threat was in his tone, but there was a deceptive smile on the man's face.

Nate turned to speak to Hardison once more, but the young man was seen disappearing into Sophie's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written: September 18, 2011


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot has joined with the Saints of South Boston. It was only a matter of time before his past and his present collided. Future!Fic. Boondock Saints/Leverage crossover.

Title: One Last Job

Author: Lady Starhawk

Summary: Future Fic. Eliot's past and present collide. Boondock Saints/Leverage crossover.

Notes: Thanks to SuperShineyGirl for the inspiration (this is her fault) and WinchesterWench for the read through.

 

"It's me."

"Eliot? What's wrong?" Sophie asked sitting up and motioning to the 2 other occupants of the room to be quiet.

"It's going down tonight."

"Nate?" Sophie set the phone down and put it on speaker.

"Yeah. He's crossed the line Soph. He's gone from running the neighborhood to the top guy in the Irish Mob."

Sophie put a hand over her mouth to cover her startled gasp. "When did you get back to Boston?"

"The boys and I got here about a week ago. Duffy slipped us some files and we talked to our contacts. Civilian body count is up 25% in Boston right now, and the Mobsters are dying at twice that rate. There's a big meeting tonight between the Irish and the Russians. Something about territory and consolidation to reduce street fighting."

"Sounds like something Nate would think of as helpful. Keep everybody in their own neighborhoods to prevent civilians from getting caught in the crossfire of a turf war." Hardison said, disappointment clear in his voice.

"Yeah, his own warped sense of morality." Eliot sighed, "Are you guys okay with this?"

Sophie brushed her graying hair out of her face and looked at her two younger counterparts. Hardison put a hand on Parker's shoulder and nodded "Yeah."

Parker put her hands in her lap and looked contemplative. She had lost the most from their last con as a team. The security guys cut her repelling rope. Although she managed to survive the fall, she broke her back. Despite all the therapy money could buy, she never got the strength back in her legs. She was going to be in a wheelchair for the rest of her life.

She bit her lip and, with a sad smile, nodded as well, "He's a bad guy. Bad guys need to be taken down." She put one hand on top of Hardison's and squeezed.

Sophie closed her eyes, and a tear ran down her cheek. She had regained most of her memories over the years, but she still had some trouble regulating her emotions and impulses. She also sometimes has trouble finding the right words, and speaking when she is stressed. Add that all up and it meant that her career as a grifter was over.

"He stopped being Nathan Ford a long time ago." Sophie paused, and Eliot, used to waiting to let the former grifter find her words, waited for her to continue, "There's nobody out there that can do what we did. He's been given chances to repent, and he has failed to do so. It's time for God to strike him down." She took a deep breath, feeling almost lighter after releasing the burden of Nate Ford from her soul.

"That's what I needed to know." There was a pause from Eliot before he spoke again, "If this is as big as we think it will be, the boys and I might need to lay low for a while afterwards."

Sophie laughed despite herself, "Yes Eliot, it's alright if your friends sleep over. I'll make up the guest rooms."

Eliot scoffed at her forced levity, "Thanks Sophie." There was another pause, "I'll call you when it's done."

Sophie nodded and hung up the phone. By morning Nate Ford would be nothing but a memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written: September 18, 2011


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot has joined with the Saints of South Boston. It was only a matter of time before his past and his present collided. Future!Fic. Boondock Saints/Leverage crossover.

Title: One Last Job

Author: Lady Starhawk

Summary: Future Fic. Eliot's past and present collide. Boondock Saints/Leverage crossover.

Notes: Thanks to SuperShineyGirl for the inspiration (this is her fault) and WinchesterWench for the read through.

 

Connor and Murphy lowered Nathan Ford to his knees and began the prayer. Eliot stood in front of his former friend, a look of pity on his face. Even now Nate thought he could con him.

"And Shepherds we shall be"

"Eliot, don't do this. I haven't done anything wrong."

"For thee, my Lord, For thee."

"All I have ever wanted was to help people."

"Power hath descended forth from thy hand,"

"I have enough influence and control to take care of people, to make the big corporations pay."

"Our feet shall swiftly carry out thy command."

"You don't understand, after you all left me, I had to form a new team, find new people, but nobody was as good as we once were. They kept making mistakes and getting hurt. I needed more power to be able to help more people."

"So we shall flow a river forth to thee,"

"I never hurt any innocents Eliot, I did it all to help people."

Eliot moved around behind Nate, between the brothers, "The road to hell is paved with good intentions Nate."

"And teeming with souls shall it ever be."

"Then I guess I'll be seeing you soon Eliot."

"In Nomeni Patri Et Fili Spiritus Sancti"

Eliot bowed his head, "Amen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written: September 18, 2011

**Author's Note:**

> Written: September 18, 2011


End file.
